The New Girl
by Elegantrosedeadlythorns
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic so hope you like it. POV means point of view. The BBA Rev need to find 3 more people for there team. Tyson&Hilary Max&Marriam Kai&OC Ray&Mariah OC
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl 

OC Character profiles:

Becky:

Gender: Female

Hair: Light brown with blond tips

Eye colour: Brown

Beyblading clothes: Jeans, white long sleeve top, black t-shirt over, white headband, black gloves with holes for fingers and a star necklace.

Bitbeast: Staroon

Chapter 1:

Normal POV

"Come on! Hurry up I'm hungry!" Yelled Tyson.

"Tyson were going as fast as we can!" Replied Hilary, glaring at Tyson.

The BladeBreakers ran after Tyson to the hotel.

Once the gang got to their rooms Tyson ran for the restaurant next door.

"We better go with him to make sure he doesn't eat the whole restaurant," sighed Ray.

"Yeah, and we haven't really had anything since we got of the plane anyway," commented Max.

A 'Hn' was all the reply that came from Kai.

And Kenny agreed with a nod while looking at his laptop.

As they made their way to the restaurant they heard a yell that sounded familiar.

"What do you mean you can only have four courses!"

"I'm sorry sir but that's what we have here," replied the butler.

The gang went inside and sure enough the person who was yelling was Tyson.

"Fine, but it better be good!"

The butler walked off.

"Can you believe that!" Complained Tyson.

"Tyson you're so embarrassing!" Yelled Hilary.

"What do you mean by that!" He retorted.

As usual Hilary and Tyson started their usual arguments.

Kai sighed.

He got out of his chair and went outside.

Becky's POV

I was rollerblading down the street.

I usually go rollerblading when I'm upset or angry, right now I'm both.

I'm angry at my father.

I'm sick of him so decided to leave my 'so called' home.

I turned a corner surprised to see a blue haired boy right in front of me.

I tried to break but I was going to fast and crashed into him.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like the last chapter. But if you want me to keep writing please review!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kai's POV

I rubbed my head.

Someone had crashed into me.

I looked up surprised to see a beautiful girl.

She had long brown hair with blond tips and glassy brown eyes. But in my usual nature I yelled at her saying to watch were she was going.

Normal POV

"Hey you're the one who came out of nowhere!" Becky replied. Kai jumped up and looked at his feet where a blue and pink beyblade lay.

"I spose this puny thing is yours?" Kai asked, mockingly, picking it up.

Becky grabbed the beyblade off the blue haired boy, anger rising. "Don't touch my blade!"

"Make me."

She got up and started rollerblading away.

'Who does he think he is!' She thought, heading for the hotel.

"I'm stuffed!" Groaned Tyson.

"Well what do you expect? You ate 4 courses, plus all our courses, so that would have been…. what? 20 courses!" Yelled Hilary.

"O.k. guys, I think we better head back to the hotel now," Kenny suggested, trying to break the tension between Tyson and Hilary.

They walked outside nearly bumping into Becky.

"Whoa!" Yelled Tyson, jumping out the way.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," She replied.

"Don't blame yourself, Tyson never looks before walking," laughed Hilary.

Tyson gave Hilary a death glare.

Hilary gave him one in return.

"Hi, I'm Ray," Ray said, introducing himself.

"Becky."

"I'm Max."

"I'm Kenny, nice to meet you."

"I'm Hilary, and that's Tyson." Hilary greeted her, pointing to Tyson.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys."

* * *

So how was it? Please review! I'll try to review soon as possible!

P.S. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my next chapter. PLEASE make sure you review!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"So you guys are the Beybladers?' Becky asked, while they waited on the elevator at the hotel.

"Yeah! That's us!" Replied Max.

"But I thought there were 4 members?"

"There is…Kai…but he's not very sociable," mumbled Tyson.

The elevator door opened.

"Well my rooms on this floor, I'll see you guys later," Becky waved goodbye and walked out the elevator.

"She seems nice," commented Hilary.

"Yeah, but I feel like she's hiding something," Ray said.

Becky stood on her balcony, looking out on to the city.

The wind blew around her.

She looked down at her beyblade then back to the city.

* * *

So how was it?

I know it was short but I couldn't make it any longer.

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I toke so long to update!

Thanks you guys for the reviews it means a lot to me!

BUT PLEASE IF YOUR READING THIS STORY MAKE SURE YOU REVEIW!

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4:

"Mariah!"

"Hey Ray!" Mariah yelled, hugging Ray.

"Long time no see," he replied.

"Hey Mariah!" Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary coursed together.

"Hey, guys! Kai."

"Hn."

"So what are you doing here? Where's the rest of the team?" Questioned Ray.

"Well, if you mean the White Tigers X their not coming…we kinda…split up."

"What!" Everyone yelled, even Kai seemed to be listening on the conversation.

"Well we just decided to go our separate ways."

There was a moment's silence.

"You can join our team!" Grinned Ray.

Everyone looked at him like he had two heads.

"What? Were suppose to have seven members on our team now so why can't Mariah join our team?"

Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary looked at each other then nodded.

"Is that ok with you Kai?" Questioned Ray.

Kai looked up the walk out the door.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well Mariah, Welcome to The team!" Hilary rejoiced.

Mariah smiled.

Well how was that? If you have any ideas how I could include Marriam then please tell cause I'm fresh out!

MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks you guys for the reviews!

I'm sorry the last couple of chapters have been really short.

Hope you like the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Becky woke up early in the morning as she usually did.

She got dressed in black baggy jeans, a white top that only had one sleeve and on it

was a star that was half black half yellow.

She wore a necklace that had a gold horse hanging from it and black fingerless gloves.

Then quickly tied her hair in a high ponytail.

She didn't really care about her hair much as long as it was out of the way.

As she walked out on the balcony she hear some familiar voices.

"But Kai it's to early!" Wined the boy she remembered as Tyson.

"Tyson you haven't in ages and the championships are soon!" Yelled Kai.

Wait a minute…she knew him!

He was the kid she bumped into yesterday!

Now she knew what Tyson meant when he said Kai wasn't very sociable.

There was also Max, Hilary, (who looked like she was half asleep) Kenny, Ray, and a

girl with bright pink hair.

She hadn't met her before.

As they walked away from view she realized she had been standing there for nearly

20 minutes.

She made her way down out of the hotel and decided to see if see could find the team.

As she realized she had no clue were they were she made her way down to a beach

and went and sat down on the ledge of a bridge.

As she lay looking at the sunrise she heard voices.

She looked up surprised to see the team (except Kai) running up to her.

"Hey Becky!" Yelled Tyson, as he stopped and looked up at her.

"Hi."

"What are you doin here?" Asked Max, as he ran up next to Tyson.

"Nothing, I just got up."

"You get up at this hour every morning?" Asked Hilary, while her mouth hung open.

"Yeah, so…"

"Who's this?" Mariah asked as she walked up to them, Ray and Kenny just behind

her.

Becky jumped down next to Tyson, which made him jump.

"This is Becky, Becky this is Mariah, she's part of the team now," Ray introduced

them.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Mariah greeted her.

"Same here."

"And Becky this is Kai," Kenny announced, pointing to Kai who had just come over.

"Yeah we've met," mumbled Becky.

They stared at the two but then shrugged it off.

"So what are you guys doing out here," Becky asked, pretending she hadn't heard the

conversation before.

"Training. Hey ya wanna train with us?" Asked Tyson.

Ray interrupted him, "if you do blade."

"Yeah I blade."

* * *

How was that?

See I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

Ok tell me how you thought it was and if you have any ideas you can tell me and I might included them in!


	6. chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews:-D**

**This is a list of all the people that have review on my story!**

**Wiltedmoon**

**Bladebreaker**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**

**Shakena **

**PureMida**

**lovelykeadeinufan**

**Krystal Ice Phoenix**

**Ol Mate Janus**

**bladebreakers**

**Krys-Jez**

**Ileftmybraininmylocker (yeah Steph I'll review ya story. Were cousins by the way.)**

**Thanks you guys!**

**All right on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

"You ready Max?" Becky asked, as she pulled out her launcher.

"Yeah, but the question is are you ready?" Grinned Max, as he shoved Draciel onto

his launcher.

"Ok, ready you two? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Kenny yelled as the two launched there

blades.

"Staroon!" Becky yelled and no longer then a fem seconds that Draciel had been

launched then it laying in the dirt behind Max.

"Huh?" Max blabbed, confused.

Becky grabbed her blade out of the stadium.

"How did you do that?" Max questioned her, still quiet confused.

"Do what?"

"What you just did!"

"A whole lot of skill Max. So what's the deal, I thought you guys were spose to be

world champions or something?"

Kai's POV

I couldn't lie…I was impressed.

She ended so fast I could hardly believe it.

Tyson's yelling something about it being a flux and no way she could bet him.

Yeah right.

Normal POV

"You wanna back that up in a battle?" Questioned Becky, mockingly.

She had heard Tyson was the world champion or something and thought it would be

pretty funny if he lost.

Tyson's POV

Ok, so I didn't really believe what I had said and truly, I didn't want to mess with this girl.

"Ah. I would…if I wasn't so tired from all that training."

Becky's POV

I grinned evilly.

I knew he'd back down.

Normal POV

"We'll I got to go, lot's to do. I'll see you guy's later," Becky said, as she started to

walk up to the gate that led out onto the streets.

Kai's POV

I couldn't help but stare.

She looked so pretty as her hair blew around in the air.

He mentally kicked himself and was snapped out of his trance by Tyson blabbing on

about something.

Normal POV

"Hey, dude, anyone there?"

Kai blinked.

"What?"

Tyson jumped back in fright.

"Well I just asked you that since we need more members on the team maybe we could

as Becky, she seems to be a good blader."

Kai thought about it.

They did need two more members, and she seemed to be pretty good.

Hilary's POV

I wasn't blind.

I knew Kai was staring at Becky.

I smirked silently.

Normal POV

"Hn," Kai replied, he could tell Hilary was watching him and it made him feel a little

uncomfortable

"Alright who's goanna ask her?" Max asked, he seemed more happier and cheerful

then always.

"What about Kai?" Grinned Hilary, she was busting to laugh after the look on Kai's

face.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the leader."

Kai growled at her and turned to the direction Becky had gone.

Becky's POV

I heard a yell and turned around surprised to see Kai running up to me.

Great what does he want?

"What?" I questioned as he stopped in front of me.

"Well we, the team, were wondering if you ah, wanted to join the team?"

I stared at him to surprised to say anything.

"So do you?"

* * *

**There it is! Sorry it took so long to update I had heaps of homework to do! Curse teachers! Anyway how was it? In the next chapter you find out more about Becky's past. Make sure you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your reviews:D

In this chapter you find out more about Becky's past.

This isn't a very long chapter, sorry but I find it a bit difficult to write long chapters but I'm trying to improve! All right well am I forgetting anything?

Max: Yeah your spelling might be a bit bad cause you're typing this up really fast cause you must do homework.

Me: Oh yeah! What he said! More homework! Curse Teachers!

Kai: Just get on with it!

Me: Ok, ok, Mr. Grumpy Pants!

Kenny, Hilary, Ray and Mariah: THE STORY!

Me: Oh, right. On with the story:-)

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Normal POV**

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Becky stammered.

"Alright we have training tomorrow morning around this time. Don't be late!" And with that Kai was gone.

Becky turned around and started to walk. She didn't really know her way around the streets of Japan since she recently moved her from Australia. She had moved with her adopted father after her adopted mother died. She had no say in the move but that wasn't the reason she had left her 'so called home'. It was because of her A (Stands for adopted just easier) father. She had been adopted when she was eight years old, after spending 3 years in a orphanage. Her A father hated her but he only put up with her because of her A mother. After her A mother died her A father decided to move. She had hardly any memory of her real parents because her parents had died in a fire when she was five and the only leaving relative that she knew of was her cousin, who was spose to live close to here. She walk passed many tall, dark, buildings and stopped on a corner next to a red phone booth. She opened the glass door, went in, shoved some change in the slot and dialed her cousin's number.

**Tyson's POV**

As we sat in the hotel watching TV Kai walked in and slouched on the couch.

"Hey, what did Becky say? Did she say yes?" Mariah asked Kai.

**Normal POV**

Kai continued to watch TV as if Mariah hadn't said anything.

**Max's POV**

I never knew Kai liked TV!

**Normal POV**

"Ah, hello, Kai?" Mariah asked again, thinking that maybe Kai hadn't heard her.

No answer.

"Kai!" Mariah yelled at him, he was really getting on her nerves.

**Kenny's POV**

Watch out Kai she's getting angry!

**Normal POV**

"What?"

"What did she say!"

"Who?"

**Hilary's POV**

Who knew Kai could almost be as annoying as Tyson!

**Normal POV**

"Becky! Don't play dumb with me!"

"She said yes. You know you don't have to yell," Kai grinned, this was extremely entertaining.

**Ray's POV**

Kai don't make her mad!

**Normal POV**

"Don't start with me!"

Mariah hated being ignored and dumb questions and boy did Kai know!

"Ok you two break it up," Ray announced trying to stop the argument before Mariah started to scream.

Kai smirked evilly.

Mariah glared at him.

Ray sighed. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

How was it? Was that funny or just stupid? Review and tell me. And the next chapter I'll introduce Becky's cousin…yeah….

Oh and make sure to look at my cousin Steph's (ileftmybraininmylocker) two story's. They're really good!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks you guys for all your reviews! Wow 30 :-D

All right here's the story sorry it toke so long to update!

Oh, and by the way there's two new characters!

* * *

OC Character profiles:

Steph:

This is Becky's cousin. She's a great blader!

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark brown, goes down to her waist

Eye colour: chocolate brown

Beyblading clothes: Jeans, blue no sleeve top, blue hair-tie and a dolphin pendent.

Bitbeast: Dolphy

Matt:

Yep, it's Matt from Digimon! This is a beyblading story and has nothing to do with Digimon I just simply liked the character and personality.

Gender: Male

Hair: light blond hair

Eye colour: icy-blue eyes

Bitbeast: No Bitbeast. He doesn't Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 8:

It was a peaceful morning, not a sound could be heard…except a screeching coming from a blue-haired boy who wouldn't get out of bed.

"Kai! Why did you throw FREEZING COLD water on me?"

"Because Tyson, you wouldn't get out of bed!"

Suddenly a loud knocking sound came from the door. Hilary went and opened it. Becky came into view started laughing at the sight of Tyson drenched in water.

"What happened?" Becky asked in-between laughs.

"Kai poured water on me!" Wined Tyson, glaring at Kai.

"So are we still training?" Questioned Becky, still trying to recover after the sight of Tyson drenched.

"Yeah, come on, we'll go wait outside," Mariah replied dragging Becky out while Hilary followed.

As they waited for the elevator to reach the bottom Mariah and Hilary were trying to find out more about Becky.

"So you came from Australia?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah my adopted father, and me" mumbled Becky who wished she had left the first part out.

"Oh, does he live around here?" Hilary questioned.

Becky didn't answer. Mariah and Hilary looked at her and decided that it was a personal thing and not something she would like to talk about.

There was a moments silent.

Mariah was the first to break the silence, "you know we still need one more member." A grin appeared on Becky's face.

"What?" the two girls asked.

"I think I may be able to fix that."

As the boys came out of the hotel they were greeted by the three girls waiting for them on some seats. As they came closer they noticed the rather large grins on Mariah and Hilary's faces.

"What are you smiling at?" Groaned Tyson who was still extremely grumpy.

"Becky has a idea for who to choose for the spare spot on the team," Mariah boasted.

Ray looked at Becky, "Really? Who?"

"My cousin. She was the one who taught me to beyblade and she's really good!"

Ray smiled at her and looked at the rest of the team. They all agreed.

"Ok. What's her name?" Sang out Max.

"Her name? Steph."

"Steph, Becky's here!" Steph's mother yelled out to her.

"Coming!"

A girl came into view. She had dark brown hair that went down to her waist and chocolate eyes. She was wearing three quarter jeans, a blue t-shirt that had a cat on it saying 'nice kitty', blue sandals and a dolphin pendent hung around her neck. Even through she was older then Becky (who is 14 by the way) by a year, she was shorter then her.

"Becky!"

They greeted each other with a hug and then Becky introduced the team.

"That's Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson Mariah and Kai," She pointed to Kai and the two locked eyes with each other before Becky looked back to Steph.

They walked outside into the fresh air.

"So, what? You guys came here just to visit?"

"No. Actually Steph, we came here to ask you if you would like to join the team?" Becky announced, grinning at the surprised look on her cousin's face.

"Well, I guess, if you guys all agree."

Two days later at the airport:

"I hope you guys don't mind me bringing a friend," Steph explained, "This is Matt." She introduced the sixteen-year-old boy.

He had light blond hair and icy-blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and blue runners.

"Hi," Matt greeted them.

"Hey Matt!" Becky smiled.

Matt replied, "Long time no see."

On the airplane they were placed on rather strange seatings. Ray next to Mariah, Matt next to Steph, Kai next to Becky, Tyson next to Hilary and Max had to seat next to Kenny.

Most of the flight you could hear Tyson and Hilary fighting, but after an hour of bickering the two finally stopped.

Steph refused to let Matt open the curtains because she was terrified of heights and Ray and Mariah talked about funny memories that happened when they were kids.

But unlike their other teammates, Kai and Becky remained silent. The only sound from them was the loud music coming from Becky's disc-man.

Kai's POV

We've been sitting here for over an hour and not one sound has come from the girl's mouth! She has a really good taste in music through.

As we sat in silence a new son started. (I don't own this song! Shut up by Simple Plan. Don't these guy's rock!)

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

Kai looked out the window still listing to the song.

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Kai thought if this was how Becky felt inside.

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

I heard Becky start to hum to the misc.

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

She started to hum louder but not loud enough for everyone to hear only if they were close to her.

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

The airplane was started to land now.

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up

The music finished right when the airplane had landed.

**Normal POV**

As the gang stepped out the plane they were greeted by the warm sun.

Tyson looked up to the sky and yelled out "hello sunny France!"

* * *

How was it? Review! And I'll be happy! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry it took so long to update!

I had a virus!

Thank-you soooooooo much for your reviews!

This chapter isn't that long ok.

And by the way if in the other chapters I've named the team the BladeBreakers then it is now changed to the BBA Revolution and is after the 3rd season.

And I do not own Steph my Cousin ileftmybraininmylocker does.

All right ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Becky and Steph**

"Wow! Look at all the paintings!" Steph yelled as she examined the paintings on the wall of the art museum.

"Steph, are you finished yet?" Moaned Becky while Steph dragged her on.

"No I'm not! I thought you like art?"

"I do…but looking at it for three straight hours is not what I call fun!"

Steph shook her head and continued to look at the paintings. Becky looked through one of the huge windows for anything more interesting then this. But all she could she was some birds and some people walking around on the ground.

"Alright I'm finished now!" Yelled Steph making Becky jump.

"Don't yell in my ear!"

**Tyson, Kenny and Ray**

"He sure likes to eat, doesn't he?"

"Are you kidding? Tyson's world revolves around food!" Yelled Kenny in disgust as Tyson shoved all the food he could put his hands on in his mouth.

"Vhats vot vrue!" he replied.

"Tyson, do you have to eat so sloppily?" Hilary yelled as she and Mariah had just come back from shopping.

"Yesh!" Tyson replied to Hilary with his mouth full of food.

"Tyson, don't talk with your mouth full! It's not polite!"

"I can vo vhataver I vant!"

Kenny, Ray and Mariah groaned as the two started at it. This was exactly why the team went in groups to look around instead of all together, in hopes that they wouldn't start fighting. But, alas, their hopes were in vain.

"Tyson!"

"Villvary!"

"Shut up!"

Everyone blinked over Mariah. Ray was staring at the girl, a dazed look on his face.

"What? They were getting annoying!"

**Max and Matt**

"So how long have you known Steph?" Max asked Matt.

"We'll we've known each other since we little kids so I guess for a while," Matt explained as they grew closer the heard a lot of yelling, then there was silence. They walked in a little, cosy, restaurant, meeting up with Kenny, Ray, Tyson, Hilary and Mariah.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Max greeted tem.

"Tyson is stuffing his face as usual!" Smirked Hilary.

The two started to argue again until their faces were very close to each other. But they continued to argue. Becky, Steph and Kai (they met up on the way) walked in and looked at the scene. Tyson and Hilary didn't seem to notice them as the argued.

"Hey look at that, close enough to kiss," commented Becky grinning evilly.

Tyson and Hilary eyes widened and they jumped backwards. Both of them faked being disgusted.

"Eww…."

"Gross!"

"Well it got you to stop arguing," giggled Mariah.

Hilary and Tyson swooped death glares with each other.

"Alright guy's we should head to our rooms. Tomorrow the tournament starts so we better get some sleep." Announced Kenny.

Becky turned over in her bed. She had been lying there for over 2 hours unable to get to sleep.

**Becky's POV**

That's it! I can't stand lying here anymore! I jumped out of bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen that was just below our rooms As I stepped on the ice, cold floor of the kitchen I noticed someone sitting at the table holding a cup.

"Who's there?" I heard my own voice mumble a lit shaky.

There was silence then a voice. "Kai."

I started to relax. "Kai you scared me!"

He didn't answer. I sat down on a sit at the table, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Click.

Nothing.

Click.

Nothing again.

Click.

Why is there nothing good on TV!

I switched the TV off, got up and went to the fridge.

**Kai's POV**

Why is she up anyway? Shouldn't she be asleep? I stared at her while she looked through the fridge. A frown was starting to appear on the fridge and she slammed the fridge close.

"What did the fridge do to you?'

She looked at me and replied, "Being empty that's what!"

She sat on the couch and there was suddenly silence.

**Normal POV**

"You know you should go to bed, you don't want to be tired in the morning," Kai commented as he put his cup in the sink and went upstairs, he's scarf flapping behind him. Becky sighed as she knew he was right and went back to bed.

Well there you go! And I'm really sorry again that it took so long!

In the next chapter the tournament starts!

Ok well make sure you guys review!

Seeya!


	10. chapter 10

Thank-you guys soooooo much for your reviews!

You know when you get an idea and you just HAVE TO write it down? Yeah well that's what it was like for this chapter!

Alright now just remember I don't own the OC Steph, she belongs to my cousin ileftmybraininmylocker. (Make sure you read her stories there really good! Just look her up!)

Ok…..well….ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 10:

"Hey guy's wake up," Mariah yelled, shaking becky while Hilary shook Steph.

"Five more minutes mum," mumbled Steph turning over. While Becky simply placed her pillow over her head to block out the noise.

"Hey guy's come on we have to go soon!" Yelled Ray from the kitchen.

"Becky and Steph won't get up Ray!" Mariah yelled down to Ray. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs then Ray, Kai, Matt and Max opened up the door of the girl's room. As Becky heard the door open she pushed the pillow harder on her head. But all Steph did was make a rather loud snore.

"Hey Steph! Becky! Get up!" matt yelled to them.

They didn't answer. Matt went up to Steph and pulled off her covers. Immediately she curled up in a ball.

"Cold…"

"Steph get up!"

"Matt leaves me alone!"

"Get up!"

"Alright!"

Now that Steph was up all they had to do was to get Becky up. Kai went up to her and pulled her pillow off her head.

"Get up!"

Becky's eyes snapped open.

"Leave me alone!" Becky moaned as she slowly got up.

"Ok get out you guys," ordered Steph pushing everyone except Becky out of the room. When everyone was gone Steph turned back to Becky whose eyes were drooping.

"Come on we better get changed," muttered Steph.

Becky moaned but stood up. Just as the girl's finished getting dressed there was a knocking on the door. (I explained what they were wearing in there profiles. Becky's on chapter one and Steph's on chapter eight )

"Are you two ready yet?" Matt asked.

Steph walked up to the door.

"Yes, yes."

Becky started down the stairs the stairs that lead down to the kitchen, as she neared Kai she tripped on something and started to fall.

"Gya!"

Kai reached out an arm almost instently He felt her lean onto it, after a second he pushed it backwards, more or less showing Becky into a standing position. He noticed with some manner of mild amusement that she was blushing.

"Right, thanks. I can be such a klutz."

Becky started down the stairs again without mishap. Kai let her comment pass and followed her, Steph and Matt following behind, trying to suppress giggles. As a few hours flew past the team made there way up to the tournament.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people aren't there?" Becky gulped looking at all the people.

"Well what did you expect?" Kenny mumbled back apparently forgetting this was Becky and Steph's first tournament.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the start of the 2005 Beyblading tournament! I'm DJ Jazzman and today we will meet the teams and find out who's battling who tomorrow. The first team up is our leading champions… The BBA Revolution!"

The team walked out onto the stadium and the crowd cheered them on.

"Next up," he continued, "is the Blitzkreig Boys!" Tala and he's team walked out onto the stadium.

"Next is the mighty, Saint Shield!"

The Saint Shields walked out and Max waved to a girl called Marriam. She smiled and waved back.

"Up now are the PPB All Stars and F. Dynasty!"

The two teams walked out.

"And last but certainly not least is a new team that's also from Russia…let's give it up for the Sniper Blades!"

Seven bladers walked out. There were three girls and four boys.

"Alright now since we've met the teams let's see who's battling who. The first match we'll be…F Dynasty and…The Blitzkreig Boys!" The crowd cheered for the first two teams.

"Ok. The second match we'll be…the Saint Shields and…The PPB All Stars leaving the third match with the BBA Revolution and the Sniper Blades!"

The crowd cheered.

"And we'll see them all go at it tomorrow!"

After the opening was finished the team decided to find out more about the Sniper Blades.

"Ok we'll look up the leader first and…" Kenny stopped.

"What's up Chief?" Tyson questioned.

"Ah guys, I think you better look at this, you to Kai."

Kenny showed them the laptop. Kai froze. It showed a girl with the name Mai…Hiwatari.

Hehe! Cliffhanger! Want me to update soon? Then make sure you review ok.

Seeya all!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in months but see I wrote all the chapters in a book and now I kinda lost the book so then I just didn't worry bout it for a while then I realized it's been months since I last update so I just wrote this chapter out of the blue!

PS. Now u guys know how in the last chapter the second match was going to be between the Saint Shields and The PPB All Stars? Well it's changed. Now it's going to be The Saint Shields against the Sniperblades and the third match will be between PPB All Stars and the BBA Revolution.

Steph: Just get on with the story idiot!

Me: Alright alright! I was just explaining that to our readers.

Everybody: THE STORY!

Me: Oh shit! Sorry for wasting precious seconds of your life. ON WITH THE STORY!

I do not own beyblades but I do own Becky and Mai.

The Sniperblades (except Mai) and Steph belong to my cousin ileftmybraininmylocker.

* * *

**Mai 's POV**

I looked out of the window of the room. The sky was completely black with thousands of stars sparkling. I felt the urge for some fresh air so I opened the window and imminently the wind rushed on my face tossing around my blonde hair. I sighed and rubbed my pale blue eyes. Kai probably knew about her now, she hated the thought of looking back to the past. A knock came from the door and one of my teammates, Lola, came in.

**Normal POV**

Lola had long dirty-blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah just a bit tired," Mai smiled but as she turned away from Lola it quickly vanished.

"Are you sure?" Lola asked a bit un-certain.

"Yep! Fine!" she forced herself to be cheery, but even to her own ears she sounded fake.

"Alright, but if you need to talk you know I'm here."

And with that Lola closed the door.

* * *

Kai stood at the balcony starring out into space. Becky stood up and walked over tohim. (They have to share a room now because there staying at a new hotel. Just work with me here!)

"So, you ganna tell me who she is?" Becky asked, standing next to him.

He sighed. "She's my sister."

"I thought you Grandfather was your only family?"

"Well I assumed he was. I thought that she was dead…"

The silence kept on living between the two of them, until Becky sighed heavily and was about to leave, but was held with Kai holding onto her wrist.

**Becky's POV**

I stared into his eyes, and drowned helplessly into the burning orbs of mahogany. His warm breath caressed the skin on my face and made me shiver in delight. Kai's eyes burned deep inside of something I couldn't identify. He was way too near, and I knew it. "Kai what's wrong?" I stammered breathless. My thoughts were drowning in fog. Couldn't find any place to rest. Was lost. Just as I was… in fog. Kai inched closer to me. He was so close. I could almost taste the intoxicating scent of him. The scent of winter. An ice-cold winter. His warm breath tickled my cold skin. It made me tremble in pleasure. I couldn't think clear but the moment. Everything in me had stiffened and was now unable to do anything. My brain couldn't even figure out what was about to happen. All it knew was that he was way too close for comfort. A jolt of electricity flooded through me as his smooth lips brushed briefly against mine in some kind of affection. My whole body went limp in his embrace, and my lips parted slowly, as my breath escaped my mouth. My thoughts were drowning in his scent, and slowly my eyelifts began to drift shut. The powerful pleasure was too irresistible to get out of. He had caught me in his net. A river of a burning sensation ran through my shivering body as Kai's lips pressed themselves firmer against mine. His lips moved gently against mine. Made me relax in his warm chest. The feeling of pleasure filled my entire body. My common sense was about to lose to the desire for more. I felt his body press my further into the cold wall, as he closed the gab between our bodies. Deepening the kiss slowly. Unconsciously my arms placed themselves on his shoulders, as my fingers lingered to his surprisingly soft hair. Drowning in the bangs. His lips smoothly caressed mine. Reality almost drowned me in that moment as I realized what was happening, and without hesitating I broke the deep kiss. Loosing the wonderful feeling in my body, just to be left back, cold and alone. I could sense that my lower lip was a bit more swollen than usual. I fought to catch my breath, while my body was spinning like a hurricane. Furiously I glared at Kai. Meeting his piercing eyes, that suddenly seemed… warm? I frowned, and at that gesture Kai blinked twice and the cold glance were back in his emotionless eyes.

* * *

The next morning the team was up pretty early getting ready to go down to the tournament to watch the first match between F Dynasty and The Blitzkreig Boys.

Munch…

Munch…

Munch…

"Tyson can you stop chewing so loud I already have a headache!" Hilary yelled rubbing her head.

"I vill chew as voud as I vant! Tyson yelled back and some of the cereal fell out of his mouth.

"Tyson that's disgusting!" Mariah yelled in disgust.

Tyson was about to reply but Steph interrupted him. "Shut up! You guys are giving _me _a headache!"

No one seemed to notice to continued stares between Kai and Becky. Every time Kai would look at her, her face would become a darker shade of red. Steph looked up at Becky surprised at the colour of her face and frowned as she looked over to Kai staring at her. _What's going on?_

But Kenny then interrupted her thoughts, "Ah guys if we don't leave soon were ganna be late!" Everybody looked up at the clock and they all bolted to the door.

* * *

There! Done! Aren't I evil making my characters go though all that romantic stuff :D Now I just got to do to everyone else :D

Steph: I don't like the sound of that…

Me: MUAH HAHA MUAH HAHAHAH! Your next!

Steph: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: MUAH HAHA MUAH HAHAHAH HACK **cough** **cough**"

Mariah: You okay there?

Me: Yes, it's nothing.

Mariah: But I thought you were laughing?

Me: Sigh would you just get out.

(Everybody leaves)

Me: Why do I even have those idiots in my story? But it won't matter once I finally finish what I want to do. MUAH HAHA MUAH HAHA…better stop there before I choke again

Ok Seeya everyone :D Make sure you review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone!

Thanks you goys for your reviews! Without them it would take me forever to update!

There's **A LOT **of romance in this chapter so be prepared!

Hehe!

Alright well onto the chapter!

* * *

"Stupid traffic now we probable missed the match!" Tyson moaned as the group walked into the stadium.

"And the match goes to Tala of the Blitzkreig Boys so that means that the Blitzkreig Boys win!"

"Crap…looks like we did," Steph sighed.

The team sighed (except Kai) and walked back out of the stadium.

"Maxy!" A girl yelled and hugged Max, "I missed you!"

"Hey Marriam! I missed you too!" He grinned back.

Steph, Becky and Matt looked at them puzzled. Max noticed this and turned to them.

"Ah, this is Marriam, she's my girlfriend."

**Becky's POV**

I stared at the girl; she had long blue hair and green eyes.

I knew I had seen her somewhere…. then it clicked. She was on the Saint Shields team.

I looked at Marriam and Max and smiled. They defiantly made a good couple.

**Normal POV**

"Hi, nice to meet you," Steph said, smiling.

Marriam smiled back.

"You know you should stay over tonight Marriam," Mariah suggested.

"Yeah that way we could get to know you," Becky announced.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Steph's POV**

Everyone except me and Matt had gone shopping for food.

As we sat watching TV I felt slightly uncomfortable with just the two of us so I got up and walk passed Matt. But in the middle of a step I stumbled and before I could focus on anything I found my self wrapped into Matt in the couch. Our eyes locked, I felt my pulse racing. Abruptly I became aware of how close Matt was. I almost drowned in his enchanting eyes. A smirk was shown on his lips, as he noticed I tensed under him. We just lay still for some seconds, before Matt in moved him self away from me. I could feel that I blushed slightly. Sorry Matt!" I stammered nervously while my gaze flickered around the room. He didn't answer, just groaned something. I took that as forgiveness and cursed my clumsiness inwardly.

As I got up and walk to the door I felt Matt grab my wrist. Surprised I turned around to face Matt, but just as I did, Matt's smooth lips came crashing down on mine. I gasped in surprise, and felt my body go limp, as Matt deepened the soft kiss. What was he doing? The pleasant feeling that spun around in my whole numb body immediately disappeared as I pulled back. In wonder I stared into his burning orbs of sapphire. The warmth ran through my body.

"Matt, what!" The words drowned in Matt's mouth, as he pressed his lips onto my slightly swollen lips again.

* * *

**Becky's POV**

The girls and me were sitting in Kai and mine room, talking.

"I really wanna know what's going on between you and Matt, Steph?" Mariah smiled, while grabbing some pieces of candy.

I immediately turned my fully attention to Steph, who suddenly blushed and looked down.

"Nothing's going on!" She stammered quietly. Mariah just snorted at that. "Liar. It's so obvious that you two like each other!" Hilary smiled.

Steph just blushed even more. I smiled at her. "Come on, I'm curious too", I added giggling. Mariah, Marriam and Hilary giggled too.

The atmosphere in the room had loosened up, maybe this could turn out to be a good night after all!

"Well… We're not in a relationship, but…" Steph slowly spoke up.

"I hate but's!" Marriam told Steph still giggling.

I just looked at Steph smiling. I had been waiting for this. I really wanted to know what was going on between Matt and her, because, like Hilary said too, it was so obvious they had a thing for each other. Suddenly Steph had begun to blush even more.

"W-we kissed", she suddenly blabbered out. A hysterical outburst sounded in the room, and loud giggling joined the music.

"How did it feel?" Mariah eagerly asked. Moving closer to Steph, like she wanted to see every little detail of her face-expression while she was telling it. "Soft…" she quietly said. Avoiding our gazes. This wasn't like her; she never used to be shy about something, but then again… Love could change you! "Soft? Come on, don't hold back!" Marriam snickered at a very flustered Steph. "Okay…like the world crashed over my head…" she added, now smiling. She had suddenly gotten her braveness back. "Wow, that gotta be a real kiss!" Hilary slowly snickered, and poked teasingly at Steph's shoulder. I smiled too, and grabbed my coke. "Betcha!" Louisa smiled.

We were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey guys were ganna watch some movies now you coming?" said Ray's voice from the door.

"We'll be there in a minute Ray!" Mariah called out.

After a couple of movies we got very bored.

"What do you wanna do now?" I heard my own voice ask.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Kenny asked.

"Aww...not that girly game." Tyson exclaimed.

"Got a better idea of what to do besides sit around and do nothing, Tyson?" Steph remarked.

"Nope."

"Okay then who starts?" Ray asked. Not sounded very eager for doing this. He looked just as I felt. Extremely bored. Nobody answered, so it ended up being an irritated Mariah. She, just as everybody else, hated to be the first one. "Who can I ask?" "Just ask somebody", Kai snapped at her. I glared at him. He looked like he was about to kill himself, only to avoid this. I kinda got his point. The worst part was truth. That was why I always chose dare. If anybody asked to my past… Then I would probably end up crying. Maybe that was why Kai chose dare too? Nobody really knew anything about his past either. Just like mine. Mariah frowned at the angry scent in his voice, but shrugged it of, and looked at the crowd, before picking out Tyson. Everybody turned their attention at him. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Do you or did you ever have a crush on someone and if so, who?" Tyson stopped short; he had never expected something like that. He decided to mumble it very, very quietly. "Hillary." Everyone became very quiet and Hilary's face became very red. Quickly, without warning, Tyson picked Ray, who seemed utterly surprised, but she soon covered up, only to answer "dare". "Okay… uhm…. I dare you to…" He sent a glare to Mariah, who seemed everything but happy at this moment. The word was written in his face: "Revenge!" "I dare you to kiss Mariah… on the mouth!" Tyson slowly commanded. Mariah blushed madly. Ray looked flustered at Tyson, but knew he had to do it. Slowly he got on his feet and bent down. Catching Mariah's lips gently. Making sure not to be harsh on her. Almost as their lips had touched, they dragged apart, blushing. Everybody just smiled, well, Kai didn't, but what had you expected anyway? "Ok, Matt?" Ray asked as he had place himself down again. "Truth!" he said immediately. Ray grumbled a little, before he found a question. "Which one in this room do you like to most?" He asked slowly. A smirk appeared on Matt's lips, before he answered. "Steph…" As her name was revealed Steph blushed thousands shades of red. Flustered she looked down at her hands. Mariah shook her head, smiling at Steph's flustered figure. Matt broke the silence, by speaking up. "Becky?" he asked. I swallowed slowly, before nodding. "Ya, uhm… truth". A slow smirk appeared on Matt's lips. "Do you like Kai, or not?" Matt asked teasingly. I knew it. I couldn't lie. Slowly my cheeks began to blush reddish, and I avoided Kai's gaze. I knew he was looking at me. I sent an angry glare at Matt, who just smirked at me. "Remember, you can't lie!" Matt repeated.

Suddenly I heard my own tiny little voice speaking up. "I do…I guess I do…"!

Everybody sweat dropped. Staring at a very flustered me. I could almost see Kai's smirking face in front of me right now. It was so embarrassing.

"Max…" I asked quietly. Trying to place the attention another place than on me. Luckily it worked out, because everybody glared at him now.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a little teapot' with the actions."

Max stared at me wide-eyed.

He regained his normal poise, stood up and walked away from the circle.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout 'Tip me over and pour me out!'"

Max sat back down, his face slightly red.

"Tyson, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do five push-ups with Hillary on your back."

"What?"

"She can't be that heavy, besides, aren't you always bragging about how strong you are? Prove it. Unless you're really just weak." Max said grinning.

That was a challenge Tyson's ego couldn't refuse.

"Come on Hillary. I want to get this over with."

Hillary sighed and somewhat reluctantly sat on Tyson's back as he got ready to do the push-ups.

"This is a good one Max." Steph crossed her arms and smirked, this she had to see.

Tyson did one pushup, then two, on three he had a little trouble getting back up, but he managed, four was a bit more difficult. After five he flopped face first onto the ground. Hillary toppled off him, blushing furiously. Everyone else in the room was either laughing or chuckling. Kai, Matt, Steph, Becky were the only silent ones, smirking.

Tyson sat up, a little out of breath.

"Kai?" he asked loudly to guide the attention over at Kai, who slowly quirked an eye open. Looking at Tyson some seconds, before answering. "…Dare…" he answered, sounded really bored.

Tyson was quick with his dare.

"Kiss Becky for 30 seconds!" Kai only stared at him. Looking like heaven had hit him in his head. I probably looked just like that too. What! No no no no! Everything but that! Terrified I looked at Kai as he slowly got back to reality. He sighed inwardly. Slowly he got on his feet. Placing himself in front of me. He looked at me seriously, before slowly bending down. I drowned into the pools of mahogany, and I felt my body began to spin pleasantly. The heat surrounded. My heart was beating faster than usual, as my senses recognized his special scent. His breath mingled with mine, as his lips gently brushed against mine, before pressing themselves firmly against the smoothness of my own lips. The hurricane rushed through my body. Leaving my senses behind. Confused… crazy… The heat was all over me… In me. His lips moved slowly against mine. Gently playing with my senses. Getting used to the pressure of his lips. A jolt of electricity rushed through me, as his teeth carefully nibbled at my dry lower lip, causing my lips to part. Offering him entrance, which he didn't turn down. The fight for dominance ended, ad Kai showed his power demandingly. I was kinda surprised by the possessive feeling in my body, as the kiss deepened. Suddenly the warmth left my body, as the need for air, caused Kai to back off. Causing his lips to leave mine. Leaving my behind, unsatisfied. I blinked twice, getting a quick sight of the others around us, before Kai's lips found mine again. In surprise I gasped soundless, as the warmth invaded my body again, but the pleasant feeling disappeared when Kai backed off. Rather quickly if you want my opinion. The silence around us was deadly. Everybody just glared at us, but I was too lost to notice that. His eyes! They hypnotized me. Drowned me helplessly… He had me…

* * *

**_WOW!_**

Wasn't that an interesting chapter:D

MMMWWWWAAAAHHHAAAAHHAA!

Ok well if you want me to update you have to review k?

Other wise I'll take forever to update!

MMMWWWWAAAHHHHAAAAHA!

Cya!


End file.
